If It Had To Be Anyone
by citigirl13
Summary: Hook and Emma get their third date - seen from David's point of view. Daddy Charming and a little Captain Charming bromance if you squint. One-shot.


**A/N: I am not sure if I am entirely happy with this story, but I came up with the idea and couldn't get it out of my head – so I HAD to write it.**

**Did anyone else LOVE 4x02? The Hook and Emma scenes were beautiful – I love how she just fell into his arms when she got out from the ice cave, and how they laced their fingers together when they got back. **

**Anyway, I hope you like the story. Just a little one-shot.**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:**** I do not own **_**Once Upon a Time **_**or any of the characters**

* * *

**If It Had To Be Anyone**

"I'm ready."

David does a double take he sees his daughter coming out of the bathroom at Granny's because _God_, she is stunning. She is wearing a sea-green dress that doesn't pass her knees and she's struggling to walk in her tall heels. She has tied the front strands of her hair back, and her face is wonderfully clear. It might be his imagination, but she has a little spark in her eyes too, an excitement and nervousness different from when she is racing around the town trying to stop the latest disaster.

And then there's Hook, who seems to be taking to the 21st century quite nicely: he can now use a phone without leaping a foot in the air when it rings, he is thrilled with the kitchen appliances, and for a one handed man he is pretty decent at Mario Kart on the Wii. He's left his pirate gear at home tonight, at Emma's request ("she threatened to have Elsa ice me an outfit, mate, unless I wore something more of this world") and is wearing at red wine shirt with black jeans. Looking at the two of them David has to admit, they are a beautiful couple.

"About time," Hook huffs, earning him a stern look from Emma as she slips on her jacket. "Don't look at me like that love. If we don't get a move on they'll be another crisis before we even get to the champagne."

"Champagne?" David asks. Snow nudges him. It's a little irritating that his wife clearly isn't as apprehensive as he is about Hook taking their daughter out. In fact she's been grinning ever since she convinced Emma to wear a dress ("all your clothes are lovely Emma, but don't you want to wear something a bit fancier for tonight?") and Emma only convinced her not to bring a camera because she let Snow take photographs at the apartment ("jeez Mom, it's not like it's my prom").

"It's a joke," says Emma, but David spots the look in her eye when she smiles at Hook. The two of them share a glance and he feels a swirl of protectiveness overwhelm him. "But we are going to some place classy for our third date." Before he can question how they have even had two dates she reaches over and gives David a kiss on the cheek, and squeezes Snow's arm. "See you two later."

"You won't be too late," David coughs.

"We'll see," says Emma with a little grin. "I've got my cell, and Regina knows I'm out so she may call you if there is a problem with Henry." Snow nods, gives her daughter a wave as she balances baby Neal in her arms.

"Not too late," David repeats, looking at Hook.

The pirate lets out a laugh. "As if I'll be able to control anything mate." Emma nudges him with her elbow. He nods at David, and for the first time he is satisfied to see Hook look a little uncomfortable. "See you later."

The two of them walk out of Granny's, brushing past the tables. Hook and Emma's date seems to have attracted a lot of attention. Everyone knows everything in this town, and the news that the princess is going on a date with the pirate has spread faster than the news that Snow was pregnant. And though a lot of people claim they couldn't care less, Granny's is packed: six of the seven dwarfs are lined up at the bar, Anton is finishing a burger, Aurora and Philip are in a booth cooing over baby Rose with a pregnant Kathryn and Fredrick watching with soft expressions. Even Ruby is working this evening, leaning over the bar watching the two of them leave.

No one seems to dislike Hook anymore. He's saved this town – saved Emma – so many times that he seems to have proven his worth. But David can't help but feel a sense of foreboding as he watches his daughter leave with Hook, their hands twining together when they think no one is looking.

He is still thinking about it in the middle of the night while Snow snores softly. He's not sure if he's ready for Emma to date. What if she gets her heart broken? What if Hook isn't the right guy for her? What if it simply isn't meant to be? He knows he is alone in these thoughts. Snow had fallen asleep talking about how attractive Hook and Emma's children would be, terrifying David.

Baby Neal starts to make a little noise, and when David glances at the clock he notices it's time for his midnight feeding. Snow is still blissfully asleep and he doesn't have the heart to wake her. Besides, he's already awake and he knows Snow has left some milk in the fridge for their son.

He warms the bottle and gives it to his son. Neal suckles it greedily, his little hands moving as if he wants to take it. Holding his son in his arms gives him a certain calmness that nothing else does. He moves to the window, glancing out at Storybrooke.

That's when he sees them: Hook and Emma. They are a little way, under a streetlamp, and David has to blink because they are _dancing. _Stupidly dancing, they are confident that no one will see them. They are spinning in a tight circle, going so fast that David doesn't understand how they don't fall. With a sudden burst of strength Hook hurls her up in the air. Emma's mouth is open and David pictures her giving a cry of surprise. She has an expression on her face, something so girlish and unlike Emma that David can't take his eyes off it. A piece of her hair has fallen away but she doesn't seem to notice. He watches as Emma laughs, throwing her head back with the sweetest expression on her face.

David stays for a minute, watching them. Neal has finished drinking and is now sleeping contently in his arms. Finally he turns away, putting his son back in his crib. _I suppose, if it had to be anyone, it might as well be Hook. _And he goes to bed, sleeping soundly with the knowledge that his daughter is safe – and happy.

* * *

**Hours to make. Seconds to comment. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
